


they don't talk anymore.. do i need to give them an eraser?

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, a drabble, and maybe some angst, honestly i dont know how to tag, i dunno nan molla, i hate myself for writing stuff like these, if we're talking about genre then this is purely fluff, im still a newbie here pls forgive me, oh and also it's cringeworthy, send help omayga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: It all started after Soonyoung finally had the guts."What's wrong with them?""Who?" Jeonghan's gaze continues to follow their co-members actions. Soonyoung avoiding Jihoon while Jihoon acts like Soonyoung is invisible."Those two." The eldest's brows knitted but nods after he got what his friend is talking about."Dunno.. Had a little fight, maybe?" Jeonghan nods to Seungcheol's response, but is still worried for his two friends, because for him, it's unusual.So not them.Because he knows Soonyoung and Jihoon.They can't be separated, specially off cam.Jeonghan wonders why are they ignoring each other now.





	they don't talk anymore.. do i need to give them an eraser?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in aff and this is actually a prologue.. just got a bit of the title from charlie puth's we don't talk anymore, thank you for striking my mind charlie labyow

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Jihoon, yet confused a bit, stops what he's editing on his computer and he turns his chair to stare at the older. "What is it?"

"Uh.." Soonyoung gulps nervously on his seat on the couch, playing with his fingers as he tries to collect the words he had practiced for days. "I.."

He had made decision.

A decision his mind and heart told him to do right now.

And that is to confess his love for Jihoon.

"You..?" Jihoon waits for him, chin now resting on the palm of his hand.

It's now or never, Soonyoung thought before he says the words he might regret after this: "I like you."

A knock on the bathroom door got Soonyoung off from his daze, lowering down the shower.

"Hey, hyung." The guy who knocked on the door started, the older recognizing it as Seokmin's voice. "It's been a while since you entered inside there. You okay?"

"H-huh? Ah, yeah. Yes, I'm fine." The older replied and turns the shower off completely. Reaching for his towel to dry himself. "You taking shower next? Don't worry, I'm already finished."

Seokmin can only nod from the other side of door, taking glances from a certain short guy beside him, who is waiting for the bathroom to be unoccupied for him to use.

"Now, can I borrow your guitar?"

Jihoon stares at the door and back at him, before he sighs and nods in agreement. "Just don't bring it back to me with a missing string. Thanks for granting my favor, by the way."

Seokmin smiles sadly at him before making his way to get the guitar he wants to borrow from his hyung. Sighing as he settled on the couch beside Chan, he watches as Jihoon hides himself behind the bathroom door as Soonyoung comes out from the room. Avoiding to be seen by the performance leader.

Seokmin wonders what kind of prank his best friend had done that made the producer upset now.

 

-

 

"Yah, Boo! Better behave in that radio broadcast!" A loud nag coming from the kitchen courtesy to Seungcheol echoes the dorm, making Seungkwan groan and reply a quick: "Yes, hyung!" While fixing his appearance in front of a mirror in the bathroom.

"Bye, guys!" Seokmin cheers, waiting for the other members who are coming with them to the radio station to exit the dorm before he completely closes the front door and leave.

This is bad, Jihoon thinks.

Because the other members leaving for a schedule means he has free time to spend whatever, and he wants to take it as his healing time due to sleepless nights he spent in his studio, editing and arranging music for their future, but he guess he can't because he's left in the dorm with the grumpy Seungcheol (who was mumbling something about hygene as he cleans the living room), the overly joyed I-want-to-bake-a-cake-for-us-to-enjoy-later Mingyu, and Soonyoung.

Just by thinking of the boy's name makes the producer in panic.

(He doesn't know why he keeps avoiding Soonyoung for two weeks straight tho.)

Is it because of his sudden confession back then?

Jihoon shakes the thought off of his mind and can only sigh as he thinks of the reality he needs to face.

Well, he actually did succeed in facing it for half of the day.

(He managed to ignore the performance leader as he locks himself in his room to sleep, thank you very much.)

Feeling the rays of summer's sun shooting his face, Jihoon opens his eyes then closes them again as he met the eye-sickening brightness. Growling, he rolls onto his stomach, burying his face to his fluffy pillow; there his brain managed to give him options in what he'll do for the rest of the day: a) Get up and eat something because damn it Lee Jihoon, you haven't eaten a proper meal since last week. or b) Continue your slumber you brat, you haven't properly slept since you started having the title as 'Seventeen's producer'.

Even though his eyes and brain wanted to choose the second option, Jihoon followed his growling stomach's protest and got up to head to the kitchen.

"Cheol hyung, I'm going to eat your potato chips." Jihoon shouted from the kitchen as he reaches for the chips in one of the cupboards, hoping the elder will hear him.

Turning the tv on, he settles himself on the couch in front of it. The dorm is so quiet., he thinks in confusion as he munches on the chips. He opted to check his phone for possible whereabouts from his other members, and he didn't regret it as he saw a text message from the general leader.

 

**From: Camel-Cheol, 2:30:**

**Went out to buy some supplies for Mingyu's cake baking later. Will be back maybe by 4.**

After he sends a reply, he checks the clock that's hanging on the wall, he nods as it reads: 3:10 pm.

 

**To: Camel-Cheol, 3:10**

**Cool. By the way, I ate your potato chips. Sorry in advance.**

**From: Camel-Cheol, 3:12**

**You what?!**

 

He chuckles then puts his device down, prompting to watch The Return of Superman's latest episode than to write a sorry reply to the elder.

It is when Seoeon and Seojun plays hide and seek in the grocery store when Jihoon freezes in eating a piece of chip midway as he heard something someone he keeps avoiding for the few weeks..

"Jihoon?"

Shit.

Turning his head to where the voice came from, there he sees Soonyoung who just came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in plain grey shirt and shorts.

"Hey.." Jihoon's glad he had spoke without stuttering. He gulps in nervousness as the older heads to his spot with a towel drying his hair. "I.. I thought you left with Seungcheol and Mingyu.." He can't even say the proper intonation of his sentence, which was supposed to be a question as he looks away from Soonyoung who manages to sit beside him.

Unknowingly making Soonyoung disappointed for the older tries to make eye contact but failed to do so. "That's what I thought about you, too, though."

"Really?" Jihoon mentally face palmed as he tries to emit a short laugh, eyes fixed on the television in front of them. "I was just sleeping earlier."

"Oh." Soonyoung stops drying his hair to stare at the smaller's beautiful side view. He smiles sadly, "Okay."

Silence then followed.

Making Jihoon want to run to his room and lock himself in there to get away from the choreographer who is now beside him, (well not really beside because Jihoon sits on the left side of the couch while Soonyoung sat on the right one, leaving a huge space between them,) occasionally throwing a reaction here and there on what is happening on the show; which is quite opposite to the smaller's actions: stiff and silent.

Resulting to Soonyoung be uncomfortable for he knows why Jihoon is acting like that; so he tries to break the ice and be brave.

"About what I said in your studio back then,"

The sudden voice made Jihoon slightly jump on his seat, turning his gaze to Soonyoung in a swift motion. He watches as the older bit his lower lip while fiddling down with his fingers (which Jihoon learned he does when he's nervous, after years of training together). And he braces himself for he knows this talk will going to be a serious one with how the older's face expression tense up.

"I know I messed up everything with me saying those words." Soonyoung looks up, meeting the producer's eyes with the feat. "I'm really, really sorry." but I can't help to fall for you, Soonyoung wants to add but didn't dare to do so.

Jihoon just stares at him, feeling like he has a lump on his throat as he doesn't know what to say.

With the lack of reply, Soonyoung sighs, taking Jihoon's hand with his', locking his gaze with him. "Let's forget about it, okay?"

Jihoon tried to hold back a gasp.

"We're back~"

With the holler echoing around the dorm coming from the front door, Jihoon took the chance to pull his now sweaty hand from Soonyoung's grasp, effectively throwing their conversation out off the cliff of forgotten thoughts, because that's where the confession belongs: to be forgotten and never be remembered. Yeah, maybe Soonyoung is right.

But Jihoon didn't say his thought to the choreographer, instead he stands up and makes his way to the new comers, internally thanking Seungcheol and Mingyu for saving him; Leaving Soonyoung on the couch, disappointed.

"What flavor?" Jihoon asks, reaching for one of the plastic bags from Mingyu's grip.

"Everyone's favorite!" Seungcheol beams from behind their tallest member.

"Chocolate?" Jihoon hears Soonyoung's voice getting louder, aware that the latter had decided to stand up from the couch to approach them.

"Hell yeah!" The general leader grins, too excited to bake a cake. "Let's get going!"

As the oldest pulled his tiny best friend to the kitchen, Jihoon missed Soonyoung's face of dismay.

 

"Hyung can you pass me the whisk, please? Thanks." Mingyu who's currently busy melting some chocolate in a pan, asks Soonyoung.

The choreographer nods and stood up from his seat on the dining table and proceeds to search for the needed utensil.

But failed.

From the other side of the room, Jihoon needs to halt his movement of cutting an onion to prevent himself from laughing as he watches Sooyoung be his usual dumbself looking for the whisk cupboard by cupboard. Shaking his head, he reaches for the utensil hanging on one of the hooks on the wall in front of him.

Feeling a nudge on his rib, Seungcheol turns his gaze to Jihoon. "What?"

"Hand this to that dumb guy, hyung."

Seungcheol blinks to the smaller's hand which is ready to hand him a whisk then scoffs. "Are you kidding me? You go instead, I'm busy here." No time for some friendly talks, he continues in dicing some potatoes.

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon kicks his shin (earning a low growl from the older) and prepares himself to head to where Soonyoung's spot is.

Relax, Jihoon., the producer mentally chants like a prayer. Trying to calm himself as he knows to himself that facing Soonyoung this time is not really a good idea after their talk on the living room earlier.

"Hey." The sudden tap on his right shoulder got Soonyoung off guard, immediately turning to his back to face the person, who is actually his crush.

"Oh, hey." Jihoon doesn't waste his time after his reply, handing the whisk to the other, earning a soft smile. "Thanks."

He returns it with a small smile, turning around to go back to where he is slicing the ingredients for their dinner later.

Slicing another round of onions, Jihoon thought forgetting about the other's feelings for him is really a good choice.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ if you made it this far then thank you very much! i hope you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> BTW HAPPY VOBO DAY~ URI JIHOONIE IS GETTING MORE AND MORE HANDSOME I HATE HIM AND AT THE SAME TIME I LOVE HIM HE'S GETTING OLDER BUT WHY DOES HE AGE BACKWARDS


End file.
